


Devour Me

by DangerSlut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, Frottage, Gore, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex, consensual cannibalism, gut fucking, using their powers to explore fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles had first discovered Erik’s kinks, it hadn’t been by reading the other man’s mind. They had been up late, playing chess, drinking and indulging in playfully naughty conversation when Erik came out about his fantasies about eating Charles alive. It had been shocking at first, but after Erik had explained that he would never purposely harm him, Charles’s worries were eased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour Me

When Charles had first discovered Erik’s kinks, it hadn’t been by reading the other man’s mind. They had been up late, playing chess, drinking and indulging in playfully naughty conversation when Erik came out about his fantasies about eating Charles alive. It had been shocking at first, but after Erik had explained that he would never purposely harm him, Charles’s worries were eased.

Erik explained that he had been fascinated with blood and guts since he was a child, maybe because he had seen them almost every day when he was a patient of Shaw’s, but he wasn’t sure. Erik had said he had no idea where the fantasy of cannibalism came from, and Charles believed him. Oh, he would love to dig around in Erik’s mind to figure out where these perversions came from, but it wasn’t his place to do that. But if Erik ever wanted to know and asked Charles to help him, there would be no way he could deny his lover.

He could see how important this was to Erik, admired the courage it took for the other man to even admit to his desires, and Charles loved him for it. He loved Erik so much that he had offered to create a space where they could explore and enjoy Erik’s fantasy safely. Erik had agreed instantly.

Charles makes the illusion within their own room only a few nights later; everything stark white so that every splash of blood that landed on them would stand out beautifully. It was detail Charles thought Erik would appreciate, seeing as his lover had such a fondness for it, along with everything else red inside the human body.

He strips and lies down on his back on the bed and waits for Erik, hoping that his lover would like his surprise.

It’s not long till Erik enters their room, dressed in his work out gear and dripping with sweat. He freezes when he sees how their room has changed, looking around with wide eyes until his gaze falls on Charles.

“You’re wonderful,” says Erik, loving shining in his eyes as he strips off his sweaty clothing and crawling across the bed to lie on top of his lover.

“And you are a mess,” chuckles Charles, running his fingers through Erik’s damp hair before wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

They take their time, kissing and touching each other sensually, hands stroking every bit of flesh they could find. Erik growls against Charles’s lips, nipping at the bottom one and grinding his cock against the brunette’s.

Charles bucks up against Erik as well and then breaks the kiss to beg “Please… Let’s continue… I want you to-”

Erik nuzzles Charles’s collar bones and chuckles against the psychic’s sex flushed skin, saying “For someone who looked so horrified when I first told you, you have sure warmed up to the idea of me eating you.”

Charles laughs at that, gently pushing on Erik’s shoulders to encourage him to go lower. “I have had enough time to come to terms with this, and I have even tweak your fantasy the slightest so that we may both enjoy it to its fullest,” purrs Charles as Erik start to kiss his way down his chest.

“And how did you do that?” asks Erik, planting a kiss on the brunette’s soft belly before looking up at him curiously.

“You’ll see,” smirks Charles, taking a fist full of the blonde’s hair in hand and shoving his head back down. “Bite me, Erik. Make me bleed.”

Growling with lust, Erik does as he is told. He dips his head down and bites hard right beside Charles’s belly button, blood filling his mouth, shortly followed by a fatty chunk of flesh.

Charles cries out in pain, Erik’s teeth bringing searing pain that makes him writhe against the bed and claw at the back of Erik’s neck. But the moment Erik takes a chunk from him; the pain is replaced with a rush of pleasure so strong that it makes Charles’s eyes roll back in his head. This was the part he had changed, knowing full well that Erik would enjoy his pain, but still wanted it to be more than just that.

“Oh, god!” moans Charles, digging his heels into the mattress as Erik chews and swallows a mouthful of him down.

“That’s cheating,” smirks Erik, a dribble of blood escaping the corner of his mouth.

“This whole thing is a cheat,” replies Charles with a smile before looking down at the red hole in his belly. Through the blood he can see the muscles of his stomach, fluttering with artificial pain and pleasure. It was a bit disturbing to look at, but this was fake and Erik liked it, so why should he let it bother him? “Bite me again… Devour me, Erik.”

Smiling, Erik leans in to give Charles a peck on the lips before going back to his lover’s stomach. There is no hesitancy this time, and the more Erik eats, the more he acts like a starved man being allowed food for the first time in weeks.

He bites chuck after chuck out of Charles, tearing away flesh with only his sharp teeth. Slowly, he eats away the skin and fat to reveal Charles’s muscles, and then starts to eat them too. He sucks and chews on strips of bloody flesh, his face smeared with blood and gore, his eyes bright like a wild beasts.

Charles thought was beautiful to watch, even though he was the meal. Blood and bits of flesh was scattered over the bed and dripping onto the floor, staining everything it touched a beautiful dark red.

While Erik tears him apart, Charles screams and moans on the bed, clawing mindlessly at anything within reach as tears stream down his cheeks. He had never felt so stimulated before, the intense pain followed shortly by overwhelming pleasure driving all thoughts from his head asides from the one keeping his illusion going.

But it wasn’t just the physical sensations that were doing it for him; Charles also loved how helpless and safe he felt. If they were doing this in real life, there would be no way Charles would be able to escape, if he wouldn’t be dead already. That helplessness was not hard to imagine. But this is not real and Erik would never do this to him in reality, so he was fine letting Erik do what he wanted.

Erik had laid his stomach open, his guts gleaming in the light as Erik takes them in his hands and squeezes. Erik dips his head down as he does so, peeling a strip of skin from Charles’s ribs and sucking it down like spaghetti. It’s agony, but Charles doesn’t feel an ounce of fear. All he feels is how badly he needs to cum.

“Erik,” sighs Charles, shivering at the mix of pain and pleasure that washes over him as Erik shoves a hand into his guts. “Please, I want to cum… Please.”

“You will,” replies Erik, pulling several cords on intestine out of Erik and letting it fall wetly into his lover’s lap, draping over Charles’s cock. He then moves to straddle Charles’s legs, the brunette gasping and moaning every time Erik jostles his guts.

“Please! Hurry!” begs Erik, fresh tears escaping as Erik lines up their cocks and thrusts against his lover.

Their cocks rubbing together in a mix of blood and guts feels like heaven, and Charles reaches up to pull Erik down to him, burrowing his face in the blonde’s shoulder. Erik moans in his ear and tells the psychic how perfect, how wonderful, how delicious he is, before biting deeply into Charles’s neck. He punctures an artery, blood gushing into his mouth and staining the pillows.

Erik grinds against Charles’s cock and guts a few more time before they both cum, the pleasure and blood driving them both over the edge and causing them to shoot into the mess that Erik made of Charles’s insides. Charles cries out in ecstasy, his head tossed back and hair soaked in his own blood. He clings to Erik’s back, scratching deep cuts across his lover’s shoulder blades.

Erik growls around the blood in his mouth before going limp on top of Charles, pinning the smaller man to the bed.

The lay there panting for a long moment, catching their breaths, and Eric is the first to move. He props himself up on one elbow and looks down at Charles with a lazy smile. “That was wonderful, dear,” he murmurs, stroking a hand through Charles’s hair, which was only damp with sweat now. Their room had changed back to how it normally was, so had Charles’s body, and there was no more mess than their cum smeared across their intact bellies.

“It was. I liked it more than I thought I would,” replies Charles, prying opens his eyes. “Now, roll over. You’re heavy.”


End file.
